Civil Twilight
Civil Twilight is a three-piece rock band from Cape Town, South Africa. They are signed to the indie label, Wind-up Records, and have released their self-titled debut album, Civil Twilight. Origin Originally hailing from Cape Town, South Africa, Civil Twilight is a power trio that draws parallels with Pilot Speed and is especially known for their similar sound to early U2. Their music has been described as having impassioned vocals and stirring, alt-rock songcraft. Brothers Andrew and Steven McKeller were raised in a musical household, having explored their father's jazz collection at a young age while listening to their classically trained mother play piano. In November 1996, Andrew launched a teenaged band with help from his high school classmate, guitarist Richard Wouters. The two scheduled an inaugural rehearsal for the following month; in the interim, Andrew discovered that his younger brother, Steven, could sing and write songs. The three musicians subsequently banded together, with Steven agreeing to master the bass and Wouters giving up the guitar (which Andrew also played) to learn drums. Career Civil Twilight spent several years practicing in local church halls and garages before graduating to the local club scene, where they steadily became a well-respected act. Having finished their education, the bandmates then moved to Los Angeles in August 2005; shortly thereafter, they signed with the indie label One October and co-produced their debut record, Human. The album arrived in 2007 and received an extra boost when several songs were featured in prime-time television shows, including One Tree Hill, House, and Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. As their profile mounted, the musicians relocated to Nashville. Their songs have been featured in many TV spots, including One Tree Hillhttp://www.onetreehillpodcast.net/2008/09/15/the-one-tree-hill-connection-no-18/, One Tree Hill Connection and Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicleshttp://fyimusic.ca/news/publishing/lionsgate-launches-wind-up-publishing-partnership, FYI Music News. "Quiet In My Town" was prominently featured at the end of Season 6 Episode 3 Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly. of One Tree Hill on The CW Network. It played for 6 minutes during the coda – the scene of Quentin's funeralhttp://fyimusic.ca/news/publishing/lionsgate-launches-wind-up-publishing-partnership, FYI Music News. "Letters From The Sky" was featured at the end of Episode 11 of Harper's Island, after Wakefield kills Cal and Chloe commits suicidehttp://www.tv.com/harpers-island/splash/episode/1274304/summary.html, TV.com – Harper's Island Episode Guide. In addition to this, the song was also featured on Season 7 of One Tree Hill, in the opening scene of the episode, You Are a Runner and I Am My Father's Son.http://www.cwtv.com/music/one-tree-hill, CW TV Music "Letters From the Sky" was the iTunes Free Download of the Week for the week of October 6–12, 2009. The band's self-titled album was originally released independently in 2008, having now signed to Wind-up Records this album was due to be re-released 31 March 2009, however due to scheduling issues it was pushed back. It was eventually released July 21, 2009http://www.myspace.com/civiltwilightband, Civil Twilight MySpace. They opened for label mates, Evanescence, for a one-off show in New York on November 4, 2009. They also opened for a Three Days Grace concert in Ontario, California on April 25, 2010, where they played "Letters From the Sky" and many other of their songs. In August 2010, Civil Twilight was featured in Venus Zine, a women's music and culture magazine. The three members hung out with Venus Zine for a round of drinks in New York City's Sixth Ward. Members * Steven McKellar – vocals, bass guitar, keyboards * Andrew McKellar – guitar, vocals * Richard Wouters – drums, percussion TV Spots Discography Albums Singles References External links *Official Website *Civil Twilight on MySpace Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia